Remembering You Evan More
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash and Serena receive a Photo Album from their mom's and start to remember more about each other. Amourshipping. AshxSerena.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering You, Evan More**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and I just want to say you ask and you shall receive. Why? Well because everyone loved my first two Amourshipping fanfiction stories, I plan to continue it. So here we go. Warning: This first chapter will be short and Ash and Serena will be introduced in the second chapter.**

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon, only this story!**

**Chapter 1: Sending the Package**

It was just another nice sunny day in Pallet Town. Delia Ketchum and Mr. Mime were watching their favorite soap opera on T.V. when the phone rang. Delia got up from her couch and went to go pick up the phone when on the screen was a familiar face.

"Delia, so good to see you." Said the woman on the screen.

"Grace how are you, I haven't seen you in five years." Delia said to her old friend.

"Yes it has been quite a long time." Grace agreed.

"So how is that daughter of yours? Serena, right?" Delia said remembering the name.

"She's quite alright. She finally left on her first Pokémon journey." Answered Grace. "Oh and Delia, guess who she ran into on her journey."

"Who?" asked Delia with a confused look on her face.

"Your son Ash." Grace answered with happiness in her voice. "They ran into each other a few weeks ago in Santalune City when your son challenged their gym. Than she taught him how to Ryhorn race."

"Wow really?" asked Delia with a bit of worry in her voice. She still remembered how she had to keep Serena's family move a secret from her son and how upset he was when he didn't see her the next day. She than looked at a photo of Serena and Ash when she got an idea. "Hey Grace, do you still have some old photos of Ash and Serena when they were kids?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Grace now puzzled. At that moment Delia told her to please hold as she went to the book shelf and got out a photo album which had pictures of Ash and Serena.

"I think we should send them a collaboration Photo Album so they can remember each other, since you know it's been a long time and they don't remember as much as they did when they were kids." Said Delia as a smile came on Grace's face.

"Good, Idea Delia." Said Grace, "Just sent the book to me and I will put the photos I took in there and package it to Lumiouse City since that is the place where my daughter says it's their break spot before they move on to the next gym."

"Great, I'll send it right away." Said Delia as she and Grace said their good byes and hung up as Delia went to wrap the box to send it to Kalos. _I hope our kids love our present. _Was all she could think about as she finished warping it and readied it to package it to Kalos.

**So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Like I said Ash and Serena will be seen next chapter. So leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94, and wow do 2 followers and over 90 reviews, you guys rock! Well here we go the second chapter of my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon only this story. **

**Chapter 2: Package received**

"Alright! My third badge!" exclaimed Ash in excitement once again as they walked into Lumiouse City.

"Ash, you've been saying that since we walked out of the gym." Clemont said with a sigh.

"I know, but I can't help it." Said Ash "I just need seven more badges and I can enter and win the Kalos league."

"And don't forget Ash," Said Serena, "if you win the Kalos league you enter the Championship league which you face off against the Kalos elite four and if you beat them you get to face off against the Kalos region Champion."

"Well as long as I have you as my girlfriend Serena, I can't lose." Said Ash as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! What about us?" asked Bonnie.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'm not forgetting you or your brother. Ever since we came together we've become a real family." Said Ash as the others agreed. They soon arrived at the Pokémon Center where they settled down. Soon Nurse Joy came to them.

"Excuse me Ash?" she asked as Ash stood up from his seat.

"Yes?" asked Ash.

"I have a package from your mom for you." She said as they walked over to the desk.

"From my mom?" Ash asked again as he received the package from her. "Thank you." He said as he walked back to the bench where the others were waiting.

"Hey Ash, what's in the package?" asked Bonnie with excitement

"I don't know," said Ash as he began to unwrap it "But we're going to find out." As soon as the package was unwrapped there was a book with an envelope taped in front of it. Ash took the envelope and opened it to find a letter inside.

**Dear Ash,**

**I just heard from Serena's mother that you two ran into each other on your journey. So we decided to give you this Photo Album full of pictures of you two from your youth. **

**Love, **

**Mom**

Ash soon opened the book to see pictures of him and Serena when they were kids.

"Wow, is that you two when you were kids." Asked Bonnie curiously.

"Yep, that's us Bonnie." Answered Ash. "Wow how time flies." Said Ash in awe seeing how young both him and his girlfriend use to be.

"Hey, what's this picture about?" asked Bonnie. The picture that she was pointing to was a picture of Ash, Serena they're moms along with the Poliwag Ash was looking for photo-bombing it jumping into the center of it.

"That was us they day we first met." Serena said remembering that magical moment of her life.

"Yup." Said Ash "I remember like it was yesterday."

[Flashback]

_Ash just finished walking Serena walk back to the campsite as it was soon getting late._

_"Serena, they're you are!" cried Grace with relive as she soon ran over to her daughter giving her a hug. She than looked at her leg to see a handkerchief wrapped around it. "Oh my baby, are you alright?" she asked with concern._

_"I'm alright mommy." Said the young Serena. "That boy over their saved me." She said pointing to a young Ash as he gave them a friendly smile before another voice came up. _

_"Ashton Ketchum! You are in so much trouble young man!" they soon turned to see Delia walking over with an angry look on her face._

_"Mom, I'm sorry!" Ash said "I went looking for the Poliwag I was supposed to take care of when I ran into that girl. She was hurt and I had to help her." He explained as Grace soon came up._

_"Your son is a hero." She said "He saved my daughter." Ash and Serena nodded their heads as Delia expression on her face soften as smile came on her face._

_"Well, I'm very proud of you Ash. But please don't scare me like that again okay?" she asked as her son nodded. _

_"Hey why don't we take a picture of us?" asked Grace as the others agreed. She then pulled out a camera and a tri-stand and place the camera on it and set the timer so they can set themselves for the picture. _

_"Say cheese." She said as they were all going to say it._

_"Poliwag!" shouted a voice as they soon turned to see a Poliwag coming out of the bush jumping in the center of them as Ash and Serena jumped trying to catch it as the picture was taken. _

[End of Flashback]

"Wow." Exclaimed Bonnie wowed about the story.

"Yes but still," Serena said as she turned away from Ash her eyes closed "I still can't believe you forgot about me Ash."

"Serena! I said I was sorry." Ash said trying to get his girlfriend to face him.

"Well I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss and say you love me." Said Serena still facing away from Ash when a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to see Ash with a sly grin on his face.

"Challenge excepted." He said as he gave Serena a kiss on the lips. "I love you my little mermaid." He muttered.

"I love you too Ashy." Serena muttered as their friends looked on smiling.

**Well there you go; I hope you all liked it. The reason why Ash called Serena his little mermaid is because Serena in the Spanish language means Mermaid. So what did you think about it? Leave your thoughts in the review and until next time,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and I'm so sorry for not updating this story, I've been busy. So let's get started on the next chapter of Remembering You Even More shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only this story!**

**Chapter 3: Feel Better Soup**

Ash and Serena were at the café in Lumiouse City waiting for their lunch as they were looking inside the photo album their mom's sent them. Serena came across a picture of her in bed while Ash was feeding her soup.

"Hey Ash, remember when you came over to my house when I was sick?" she asked him.

"Yeah and I gave you some of my mom's secret soup." Ash said remembering the day when they were kids.

**_Flashback_**

_There was a knock on the door as Grace opened it to see a young Ash standing on their patio._

_ "Hello, Mrs. Grace." Ash said "My mom told me that Serena was sick so I was wondering if I can visit her just for a little bit." _

_"Well," Grace thought as she didn't want to get Ash sick as well but she knew how careful the boy was "Okay but keep a short distance away from Serena, I don't want you to get sick to." She said as Ash nodded as he entered the house and went upstairs to Serena's bedroom. When he opened it he saw Serena in bed coughing as she looked over to see her best friend standing there as she gave him a weak smile._

_"Hi Ash." She said as she once again coughed while Ash kept a short distance away from her._

_"Hi Serena." Ash said as he looked concerned for his friend. "How are you feeling?" he asked._

_"I'm fine," Serena said "I just have a cold but in no time I'll feel better soon, you'll see." She said as she once again coughed and grabbed a water bottle on her nightstand and drank it. Ash looked worried for his friend as an idea soon came to his mind. _

_"Serena, I'll be right back." Said Ash as he walked out of the room._

_"But where are you going?" Serena said in confusion seeing her friend leave her room. One hour past when Ash came back up with a tray in his hands with a large cylinder on it. He then uncapped the cylinder poring a liquid in it. He then took a spoon dunked it in the liquid and holding it up to Serena._

_"Here Serena, have some of my mom's secret feel better soup. She gave it to me when I always got sick." He said as Serena took a sip of the soup as a smile came to her face. _

_"Wow Ash this is delicious!" She said as Ash smiled back as he continued feeding her soup unaware that Grace took a picture of them. _

**_End of Flashback_**

Ash and Serena's food finally came as they enjoyed their meals. They both decided to feed each other their own food but when Ash finished eating Serena's, he then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"A-ash!" said Serena with blush coming to her face. "That was sneaky!"

"What?" asked Ash "I can't help that my girlfriend's lips are delicious as her food" he said with a smirk as Serena just rolled her eyes then giving her boyfriend a kiss back as they continued their lunch together.

**Yeah so there's chapter 3, sorry if it's short, but I'll be sure to make the next one longer.**

**So what did you all think about it? Leave your thoughts in the review and have a nice day.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and I have to say thanks everyone for supporting this story. Over 1000 viewers, 6 favorites and 7 following you guys rock! Well lets go with another chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 4: Molly**

While looking through the photo album, Serena spotted a picture of her, Ash and another girl who was twice younger than them. She knew she remembered the girl before but couldn't remember when. She went outside the Pokémon Center where she saw Ash battling Clemont to practice for his next gym battle.

"Hey Ash!" she called out to her boyfriend as the Kanto native looked over to see her trying to get his attention.

"Clemont, let's take a break okay?" he asked the gym leader as he nodded as Ash approached her. "Hey Serena, what's up?" he asked her as Serena pointed to a picture that she was looking at earlier.

"Ash, do you know who this littler girl is?" she asked "I think I remember her from before." Ash studied the photo a bit more then he smiled realizing who it was.

"That's Molly, remember?" he asked her "Her dad was my mom's teacher when she was a kid remember?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Serena said remembering they day that this photo was taken.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ash, Serena can you come over here please?" asked Delia as the young Ash and Serena came over to see their moms, Professor Oak and another man with them. "Ash, Serena this is Spenser Hale a longtime friend of mine and my teacher when I was a child." She said as the two greeted Delia's friend. "Ash, Serena can you please help us for a minute." Delia asked as the two nodded. _

_"We need your help to find my daughter Molly." said Spenser, "I left near the pond but now she's not there. So I was wondering if you can lend a hand and help us find her."_

_"Of Course," said Serena with a smile on her face._

_"Yeah, no problem," Ash said with a nod._

_"Thank you kids." Spenser said as the grown- ups went on direction continuing to look for the little girl while Ash and Serena went another._

_"Where could she be?" asked Serena as she and Ash continued to look for the little girl but couldn't find anything. They suddenly heard crying as they looked to where the crying was coming from when they looked up to see a girl hugging the trunk of the tree._

_"Hey, are you Molly Hale?" Ash asked as the little girl nodded._

_"What are you doing up there?" Serena asked next._

_"I wanted to take a better look at a Pidgey's nest," said Molly "But then I realized how high I was and I got scared." She said as she hugged the tree tighter._

_"Ash what are we going to do?" Serena asked worriedly._

_"Don't worry Serena, I know just what to do." Ash said as he began to climb the tree up to Molly. "Here Molly, climb on my back." Ash said as Molly hesitated at first but then climbed on his back. As they started to climb down the tree however, Ash suddenly lost his footing as the began to fall with Serena gasping in horror. Then a golden humanoid like creature with spoons came out of the bushes as its eyes glow blue as a strange blue aura surrounded Ash and Molly setting them to the ground._

_"Wow, thanks Alakazam!" said Molly hugging the psychic Pokémon. _

_"You know who that Pokémon is Molly?" asked Serena._

_"Yep, he's my daddy's Pokémon." Molly said as her father, Serena and Ash's mothers along with Professor Oak came. _

_"Molly, thank goodness you aren't hurt." Spenser said hugging his daughter._

_"I'm sorry daddy." Said Molly hugging him back._

_"Well that's Ash for you," said Delia "saving and helping people again." She said. As they walked back to Professor Oak's corral, Ash got Serena and Molly together to take a picture to remember the day they all became best friends._

**_End of Flashback_**

"So Ash, what happened to Molly?" asked Serena as Ash told her that Molly now lived in Greenfield in the Johto region and explained to her an event he and his friends from back then got involved in. "Wow that's a lot of stuff." Said Serena as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, we may be far away, but our friendship remains." He said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss. "Hey want to help me practice for my next gym battle?" he asked as Serena nodded as she called out her Pokémon as she continued to remember the friendship she, Ash and Molly had all those years ago.

**Well there's chapter 4 for you. Sorry if there wasn't any Amourshipping moment this time. Don't worry next chapter will deficiently have an Amourshipping theme chapter. So what do you think about this chapter? Leave your thoughts in the review.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you another chapter of my third Amourshipping fanfic. I apologize once again for not updating this story as I have been busy a lot so thank you all for waiting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon just this story. **

**Chapter 5: Hide and Seek**

Ash and Serena were at the park while looking after Bonnie and her best friend Rena while playing with their Dedenne and Pichu.

"It was nice of Clemont and Rimu let us look after their little sisters." Serena said cleaning up their picnic area.

"Yeah it reminds me of the way we use to play when we were there age." Ash said pulling out their photo album of them as kids. As he looked at some of the photos of their play dates one picture caught his attention. "Hey Serena, remember how we created our own version of Hide and Seek when we were kids?" he asked as Serena had a questionable look on her face when a certain memory came to her mind.

**_Flashback_**

_"8,9,10. Ready or not here I come!" said a young Ash as he began searching around the front and back yard for his best friend. "Where are you Serena?" Ash asked himself as he then heard a rustling sound from a nearby bush. He then turned around to see Serena's signature straw hat sticking out. He had a smirk on his face as he then sneaked up on the bush and then went around it to see nothing but her straw hat on top of the bush when suddenly he was grabbed by something._

_"Got ya!" the voice said as Ash looked up to see Serena smiling at him. _

_"Serena! No fair I was supposed to find you!" Ash said with a smile on his face as they both laughed and continue to play the rest of the day._

**_End Flashback_**

"I remember now!" Serena said as a smile came to her face. Then as she looked at Ash who was watching to see where Bonnie and Rena when a smirk came on her face. She quickly called out her Pokémon Fennikin and whispered something in her ear. The fire fox Pokémon nodded and quickly jumped on Ash's face covering his eyes.

"Hey Fennikin! Get off!" Ash shouted but the small fox didn't get off trying her best not to scratch the Kanto boy. After a few seconds, she finally got off as Ash took a few deep breaths before looking around to see that Serena wasn't there. As soon as he realized what was going on a sly grin then appeared on his face. "Oh I know what's going on." He said as he stood up. "Ready or not Serena, here I come!" he said as he began looking for his girlfriend. As he looked for her (while also keeping an eye on Bonnie and Rena), he spotted something pink coming out of a bush. Without a doubt it was Serena pulling off the same trick she did when they were kids. But Ash wouldn't be fooled this time because he had a plan to counter her trick. In her hiding spot, Serena was giggling quietly hoping her boyfriend would fall for her same trick again. Soon she heard rustling where she left her pink hat as she jumped out of her hiding spot hoping it was Ash. But when she jumped out she didn't see her boyfriend as she only found his hat next to hers. Suddenly Serena felt someone grab her as she let out a gasp.

"Got you!" said a voice as she looked up to see Ash smiling at her.

"Ash! No fair I was supposed to surprise you!" she said with a pout look on her face.

"Well I guess I just pulled off a counter to your surprise." Ash said with a sly grin on his face. "Besides, I think I like looking at you from this angle." He said as Serena blushed and roll her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said as Ash gave her a playful smirk and then kissed her with passion.

**So yeah that's where I wanted to stop it at. So leave your thoughts on this story and once again thank you to everyone who is reading this story as I will wrap up the story in the next chapter because this story takes place all in a week starting at chapter 2 it was on a Monday and chapter 6 will be on a Friday. So get ready for the finale of the story. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, and this is it. The last chapter of my story. I like to take this time to thank everyone for reading and supporting my story. So here we go and enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, just this story.**

**Chapter 6: Gary and the Memories that Last Forever**

Today was Ash and friends last day in Lumiouse City before heading out to Ash's next gym battle. While Bonnie and Clemont were spending their last day with their dad, Ash and Serena were in the Pokemon Center and surprisingly like their week they too were near the end of the photo album.

"Wow I can't believe we made it through this album all in one week." Ash said. Through that week they had remembered some of their favorite moments as kids that they almost forgot.

"Me too." Serena said as they turned the page she saw a group of pictures that she would never believe their moms put in. "Oh, this guy." Serena said as Ash looked down at the pictures she was looking at.

"Who Gary?" Ash asked as Serena as she nodded. When they were kids, Serena had a bit of a bad taste for Gary especially one moment that they would never forget.

**_Flashback_**

_"Give my Eevee plushy back Gary!" a young Serena cried out jumping up trying to get her stuffed Eevee toy back from Gary who was playing a mean game of "Keep Away" from her. _

_"Aw, but why would I do that?" Gary asked in a taunting voce "Besides I think I would be a better Eevee trainer than you." Serena always wanted to start off with a fox like Pokémon for her journey so her mom gave her an Eevee toy for her to practice with, but she wasn't the only one. Gary also wanted to get an Eevee and whatever he didn't get, he would usually take and Serena was always his favorite target to take things away from._

_"Hey Gary give it back to her!" A voice said as they looked up to see Ash with a tough-guy look on his face with his hands on his hips._

_"Ash…"Serena muttered to herself._

_"This doesn't concern you Ashy boy." Gary said using the nickname he used to annoy him with. _

_"Okay." Ash said which earned a surprised look from both Serena and Gary until a huge shadow was over Gary. He looked up to see a Pidgeotto who quickly snatched the toy Eevee out of Gary's hands._

_"Hey!" Gary shouted as the bird Pokémon dropped it in Serena's hands._

_"Thanks Pidgeotto!" Serena called out as she quickly ran over to Ash. The Pidgeotto was known to the people who lived in Pallet Town who made the town its home after a few people saved it during a storm. _

_"You'll pay for this you two!" Gary called out as both Serena and Ash ran as far as possible from their bully._

**_End Flashback_**

"Yeah Gary was pretty mean when we were kids Serena, but he quickly became our friend remember?" Ash asked her as he pointed down to a picture of the three of them smiling.

**_Flashback_**

_"Someone please help me!" a voice cried out. Ash and Serena ran to where the voice to see Gary stuck in a tree._

_"Gary how did you end up there?" Ash asked._

_"I wanted a good look of Pallet Town until I found out how high I was." Gary asked as he began pleading again. "Just help me get down!" _

_"Ash what are we going to do?" Serena said now worried for Gary. Ash then thought for a moment until an idea came to mind. He then put his two fingers in his mouth and started to whistle until the local Pidgeotto appeared. _

_"Pidgeotto, can you help get Gary down?" he asked the bird Pokemon as he nodded and fly up as Gary hopped on his back as the bird glided slowly down._

_"Thank you! Thank you!" Gary said hugging both Ash and Serena tightly before letting go. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you guys, can we be friends to make it up?" He asked extending his hand out as Ash and Serena looked at each other as they smiled and nodded as they both put their hands out to touch Gary's starting what was hopefully a wonderful friendship. _

**_End Flashback_**

"Yeah I remember now." Serena said "Back then we use to call ourselves Team Pallet Town."

"Yeah, that was until that day." Ash said with a sad look on his face remembering they day his best friend left.

**_Flashback_**

_"Serena, where are you?" Ash said looking around her house looking for his best friend. He then notices a note on the door and a straw hat. He then took the note off the door and read it as his eyes then became watery and started crying._

_ "Ash why are you crying?" Gary asked as he then took the note and read it himself as a sad look came to his face and looked down to see Ash hugging Serena's straw hat. "So she gave you her hat huh?" He asked "Can I see it?" he asked as Ash held it back._

_"No! Its mine!" he said as he ran to his house leaving Gary behind._

**_End Flashback_**

"Hearing you leave was the worst thing that ever happened to me." Ash said as Serena came closer to her boyfriend hugging him in comfort. "After you left, Gary and I had a bit of a falling out as we then became bitter rivals when we became trainers always trying to out due each other." He said.

"Where's Gary now?" Serena asked.

"He's now becoming a Pokémon Researcher like his grandfather. Last time I saw him was in the Sinnoh region." Ash answered as he closed the photo album. "Looking at these photos make me remember now all the good times we had when we were kids." He said.

"Me too." Agreed Serena. "And we can have more memories." She said as she pulled out a camera from her bag. Ash then grinned as they went to Clemont and Bonnies house as they all along with their Pokemon took a group photo to add to the album. As Ash and his friends now continued on their way to his next gym battle he then looked at his girlfriend as she looked back at him exchanging smiles on how they now remembered each other even more.

**The End**

**Again thanks for supporting my story as I will bring you another Amourshipping fanfiction story in the near future. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


End file.
